Quorra
Quorra is the deuteragonist of Tron: Legacy. She is the last known ISO alive and a skilled warrior and confidant to Kevin Flynn, who calls her "The Miracle". She is portrayed by Olivia Wilde. Physical appearance Like all programs in the Grid, Quorra is depicted as wearing a black skintight suit with blue circuitry. She also has a black boy cut. However, distinguishing her from other programs is the fact that Quorra is an ISO (Isomorphic Algorithm), and she has the letters "ISO" tattoed on her arm. Personality Quorra's personality is quite innocent and at times naive. Her innocence in a social setting gives way to a form of determined passion when she is confronted by dangers, and under such circumstances she can become very protective of the people she loves. Her bravery is such that she is willing to be self-sacrificing, "removing herself from the equation", to protect those who are important to her. Quorra likes reading books from the real world, taking a particular interest in books by Jules Verne, She even asks Sam if he knows Verne personally. Quorra bonds with Sam throughout the course of TRON: Legacy, and shares a master-student relationship with Kevin Flynn. She becomes good friends with Anon in Tron: Evolution, and is deeply affected by his loss. Skills and Traits Quorra is an accomplished warrior, possessing significant skill with her light sword and her identity disc. She uses these two weapons in tandem, with the sword providing much of the striking, and occasional parries, while her disc is predominantly used for defensive actions in a similar manner to a buckler shield. Unlike most disc-users, she refrains from employing it as a thrown missile weapon, preferring instead to keep it for melee use. Quorra is also a skilled driver and pilot, capable of guiding vehicles through complex terrestrial and aerial stunts. Her intrinsic talent allowed her to quickly master the unfamiliar controls of a Light Jet and pilot it through a protracted dog fight. Appearances ''Tron: Evolution Prior to the conflict between the Basics and ISOs, Quorra was friends with Radia. She witnessed Clu's betrayal when he attempted to kill Tron and Flynn. When Clu declared war, with the help of a prototype System Monitor security program Anon, she attempted to warn Radia and the ISO's about him as well as combat the viral program Abraxas. After the Purge, she attempted to kill Clu but was rescued by Anon and they escaped using a Recognizer. However, the Recognizer crashed and Anon sacrificed himself allowing Quorra to survive. She was then stranded in the Outlands. With her energy depleted, she collapsed as her systems began shutting down, only to be saved by Flynn at the last moment. Tron: Uprising Some time after the ensuing ISO War, Quorra was back on the Grid, traveling with a fellow ISO named Ada. Paige, then a medic, helped Quorra beat off a couple of street programs who had attacked Ada. After treating Ada's injuries, Paige commented that Quorra's code was incredibly complex; Quorra ruefully took the remark as a compliment, and introduced herself and Ada as Basic refugees from a city which had been destroyed in the War because ISOs had been found there. She also complimented Paige's musical skill, and remarked that although Paige hadn't been programmed for music, she could probably learn anything she set her mind to. Their growing friendship was interrupted when, as Quorra was showing Paige a self-defense move, her sleeve slipped and Paige was appalled to see the ISO symbol on her arm. Quorra begged her to keep quiet, but Paige's colleague Rox guessed their identity and reported them to the authorities. Before escaping with Ada, Quorra knocked Paige out so she wouldn't be implicated, saying that although Paige might hate ISOs from then on, "at least she'll be alive." Tron: Legacy Quorra first met Sam when she charged onto the Light Cycle Grid and rescued him from Clu, bringing him to his father's hideout in the Outlands. Gradually forming a bond with Sam, she told him about the library of User books she'd read her way through (her favorites were by Jules Verne, and when Sam recognize the name, she asked excitedly, "What's he like?"), the ENCOM 511 Lightcycle (still "the fastest thing on the Grid"), and games of Go with Kevin ("his patience usually beats out my more aggressive strategies"), who had been teaching her about "the art of the selfless -- how to remove oneself from the equation." Though she didn't disagree openly when Kevin counseled patience, Sam's urgency inspired her to secretly send him to her old friend Zuse, the only program who could potentially help him get to the Portal. She was upset when Kevin insisted on following, and preceded him to the End of Line Club, only to back Sam up once more when it turned out that Zuse, a friend no longer, had betrayed him to Clu. While fighting the Black Guards that had arrived to capture Sam, she was critically wounded with her arm partially derezzed, causing her to shut down and lapse into a catatonic state. Sam and Kevin then took her aboard a Solar Sailer headed for the Portal. Once aboard, Kevin set about repairing her code in order to restore her arm and reboot her systems, during which time he explained to Sam that she was the last known ISO alive. When she awoke she told Sam how she'd met his father and listened to his stories about the physical world outside of the system, asking him to describe a sunrise, since the closest analogy she'd had to compare to one was the far dimmer light of the Portal. While en-route, their Solar Sailer unexpectedly rendezvoused with a gigantic carrier ship. The trio abandoned the Solar Sailer and began sneaking through the carrier. Rinzler, still on their trail, nearly discovered them, but Quorra, drawing upon Kevin's teachings about the art of the selfless, drew Rinzler's attention and allowed herself to be captured, so that Sam and Kevin could get away. Upon being presented to Clu and recognized as an ISO, she told him contemptuously that she had seen what Users were like and that he didn't belong with them, and was taken to Clu's Command Ship for Clu to deal with later. She shouted at Sam to leave when he broke into the Command Ship to rescue her, but together they broke away from Rinzler, retrieving Kevin's captured identity disc in the process. Escaping the Command Ship, they reunited with Kevin and fled in a stolen Light Jet. Being a skilled pilot, Quorra took the controls of the Light Jet while Sam manned the tail gun. Together they destroyed most of the pursuing Light Jets and narrowly escaped. After the battle, Kevin asked her to do something for him, and she agreed. With their Light Jet heavily damaged, Quorra crash landed near the steps of the Portal, only to find Clu there waiting for them. While Kevin delayed Clu, Quorra, threatening pursuit with her light-sword, escorted Sam to the Portal, leaving Clu foiled as she revealed that she and Kevin had secretly switched identity discs; she handed Sam his father's disc, and together they made their escape. Quorra ultimately had her wish granted when she accompanied Sam on his journey back to the real world, apparently becoming a flesh-and-blood human in the process, and happily set off with Sam as he showed her the first sunrise she had ever seen. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Side: Sora While watching from afar as Rinzler takes on Sora, Quorra takes an interest with Sora's Keyblade upon seeing him for the first time, and offers to help him with restoring Rinzler's memories. Sora accepts her offer. They soon sneak onboard the Rectifier where they encounter Rinzler. Quorra attempts to attack him, but Sora pleads with her not to, since Rinzler is his friend. Quorra tries to tell him that programs do not have hearts, but Sora tells her that he can feel Tron's heart within. Sora then calmly walks up to Rinzler and tries to get him to remember his past as Tron, which fails. Rinzler attacks Sora, though Quorra manages to block the attack for him, then goes after Rinzler, but is defeated and kidnapped. Later, Quorra convinces Sora to fight Rinzler, since Tron can hear him (he briefly regained his memories earlier, which allowed Quorra to escape), and that defeating Rinzler is the only way to restore his memories. After the battle, Quorra comforts Sora following Rinzler's presumed death, where Sora accepts Quorra as a friend, too. Side: Riku When Riku meets up with the Flynns, Quorra is shown to be unconscious and already lost her left arm (she lost her right arm in the film). On the Solar Sailer, Kevin Flynn repairs her, and tells Sam and Riku that she is last remaining ISO. In the Rectifer, Quorra wakes up and distracts Rinzler for the Flynns and Riku, but is captured as a result. Sam and Riku manage to rescue her, where they push Rinzler off the Rectifer. The four manage to steal a fighter jet and reach the portal, where they encounter CLU, who then sends the Commantis to murder them all, but Riku manages to defeat it. In the end, Quorra escapes with Sam to the userworld while Flynn sacrifices himself to destroy CLU. Trivia * Quorra's name has an Italian origin meaning "heart". Early concept renders including aspects of Quorra had her named as "Paige", a name linked to an old English term meaning "attendant". In each case the meanings behind these names are very appropriate for the character of Quorra. The name Paige was later used for one of the major characters in Tron: Uprising. * Quorra's favorite author is Jules Verne. * Her bangs are cut at an angle to show that the isos were a sign of imperfection in Clu's eyes. * In TRON: Evolution, Quorra has blue circuitry where as in TRON: Legacy she has white circuitry. Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Tron characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Orphans Category:Disney characters Category:Programs Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Tron: Uprising characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Deuteragonists Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games